Talk:Ezurian Saber (3.5e Equipment)
Improved Bastard Sword Though I know I have violated it every so often, it's usually a good idea to avoid justifying superior stats with a higher price, esp. with mundane weapons like this, and I suspect that's what happened. This is a bastard sword with one better damage die, and bigger threat range. May I suggest making it purely exotic, without the two-handed martial trait, to make it less pwning of the bastard sword? Of course anyone taking EWP will probably take saber vs bastard sword, but that's fine since the bastard sword will still get plenty of martial use. -- Eiji Hyrule 03:14, November 11, 2009 (UTC) : I think instead it fits more as what a greatsword would be were it exotic and one improved the threat range. The damage (6.5 on average) is comparable to that of a greatsword (7 on average), and their large size damage is exactly the same, the biggest difference is that as an exotic "addition" the sword gained a threat range (which is good in and of itself, compare to the falchion). Thus, the sword should be two-handed entirely, with no one-handed option at all. If the reason for it being unbalanced as a one-handed weapon isn't clear, let me know and I'll give an example or two ;-) --Ghostwheel 03:19, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :: I wouldn't change a thing, as a two-handed martial weapon it is comparable to a greataxe and as a one-hand exotic it seems comparable to a feat.--ThirdEmperor 09:49, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::: It's actually comparable to a greataxe whose critical multiplier is x4, a greatsword with an increased threat range, or a falchion with increased damage. You'll notice that not only are they all martial weapons (which means just the change is good enough to warrant the EWP feat), but they're also two-handed which makes the one-handed ability push it over the top. --Ghostwheel 10:07, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::: Yes except that it's still balanced compared to a feat, I'd take Weapon Finesse or a luck feat over another exotic weapon any day but this one is just about worth burning a feat.--ThirdEmperor 10:20, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::: When taking worst case scenarios (as one should when gauging the power of things--you don't judge a wizard by his ability to throw around fireballs, but by spells like glitterdust) it can easily get out of hand though. So in theory? Sure. But in practice, it can quickly go out of control. --Ghostwheel 10:23, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::How so? Give me a worst case scenario that goes over wizard level.--ThirdEmperor 10:35, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Powerful build + TWF + Oversized TWF + Tenken (all rogue-level abilities) can give you 4 attacks that do 3d6+X (Dex mod) at a very low level, just for one example. Potentially doing 12d6+12 at level 2 (if you nab flaws, which most games seem to) is beyond even wizard-level, especially when you're doing it all day long. --Ghostwheel 11:07, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Dang, I see your point.--ThirdEmperor 11:19, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Changes I know some don't like my mastery bonus system, but I think this is more along my balance level for weapons. I think DnD weapon system suck terribly to be honest, so much I think it is the actual worse point of the game. A disfiguring abomination to an otherwise great game, it sluggy, unbalanced and most weapons are utterly useless. Exotics don't worth it, simple are often the best weapons around (by the exception of SOME martial, for specific builds). At any rate, I will make my variant that will change the crap weapon system (imho). --Leziad 18:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC) : While I agree with you that the current weapon system is for the most part uninteresting and boring to the extreme apart from a few select exceptions, the system as it is doesn't support a great amount of customization. Instead of making more exotic weapons that work under different systems, why not start by having a page where all weapons under the "alternate" weapon system are grouped together as a variant weapon system, as well as begin to redo the original weapons published in the PHB to be more interesting? Obviously, exotic weapons would get more powerful abilities, but making more significant differences between even weapons like the longsword and the axe is a good idea IMO. --Ghostwheel 20:15, December 4, 2009 (UTC)